


I Should Be Doing All Right

by Catnerys



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnerys/pseuds/Catnerys
Summary: Deaky finally got his guts together and managed to ask Brian out. The rest of it is supposed to be easy. Right?





	I Should Be Doing All Right

John felt a little bit stupid about being so nervous. This wasn’t his first date ever, he was an adult by all means- even if Freddie liked to baby him- and he had had several relationships so far. It was ridiculous to be this nervous, especially since it was just Brian. He knew Brian. Brian was the nerd he’d been playing in a band with for the past four years. There was no need to be anxious. Brian was the least intimidating man he ever met. Everything about him screamed ‘unthreatening’ and ‘soft’.   
John took a deep breath. This was stupid, he could do it. Brian had agreed to a dinner, he wouldn’t just leave and think the worst of John just because he fucked up dinner. Or would he? The guitarist was too nice to just leave but what if it was really bad and he ate it anyway to not be mean and started to hate John in silence? And John would be none the wiser. 

“Fuck. Alright, okay. Fuck. I’ve got this. Bri wouldn’t do this. He wouldn’t. This will be fine. We’ll have a nice evening, talk and maybe we’ll kiss. It’ll be fine and not awkward at all.” 

He checked his appearance in the bathroom mirror once more. His hair looked good and the little bit of eyeliner he had put on made his eyes pop. He had also borrowed an embroidered satin shirt from Freddie because the singer had told him it looked good on him and combined it with one of his tighter pants. John knew he wasn’t as pretty as Roger but he could work with what he had. 

The doorbell brought him back to the situation at hand and he hurriedly flicked a flint off his shoulder before opening the door. 

“Hello, Deaky.” 

Brian looked ethereal. He was wearing a white button down with a dark waistcoat over it and an equally dark pair of pants that made his legs look endless. John swallowed hard. 

“Hey, come in.” 

Brian had brought a bottle of red wine- of course he had, he was a gentleman after all- which would go well with the meal John had prepared. He brought it into the kitchen while Brian made himself comfortable at the kitchen table. 

“I- I made lasagna with, uhm, carrots and zucchini and pepper. Uh, also garlic bread.” 

“Sounds exciting.” 

God, Brian would be the death of him with his stupid soft smile and voice. John opened the oven to check for his meal. The cheese had a nice golden-brown color so he figured it was time to serve it. Getting a piece out of the form and onto a plate proved much more complicated than he thought it to be and his quiet curses must have caught Brian’s attention because he was standing in the threshold, looking vaguely amused. 

“Can I help you?”

“It’s fine, I can do it. You can sit back down.” 

John wasn’t small and Brian wasn’t that much taller than him but when he came up behind him and grabbed the ladle to help him while his other hand settled on his hip, he suddenly felt a lot smaller. Not in a bad way but more in the way of ‘his hands are so damn big and strong’ kind of way and it left his mouth dry. 

“I know you can but can I help anyway?”

Somehow, they managed to get two good portions on the two plates John had prepared. Brian put the form back into the oven while John put the garlic bread in a basket and placed it on the table. He snatched the lasagna before Brian could and made him sit down so he could serve it. 

It tasted better than John had expected. He was a decent enough cook but he rarely made anything than the things he knew he could make and vegetarian lasagna wasn’t usually one of the things. Brian seemed to have no such doubts concerning his cooking skills.

“This is delicious, Deaky! You need to tell me the recipe.” 

A flush crept onto John’s cheeks, probably leaving him looking blotched and like he had some kind of allergic reaction and so he coughed to cover up any embarrassing sound that threatened to escape him and focused hard on his food. 

Their finger brushed together as they both reached for the garlic bread and while John tried to pull back as fast as he could, Brian grabbed his hand for a second and squeezed it. It just made John blush harder and he had to clear his throat to be able to eat more. 

Brian insisted on helping with the dishes and John couldn’t deny him. The radio was playing a song he knew from his nights out and he was humming and bopping along, much to Brian’s amusement. 

They settled down on John’s sofa to watch a movie. John had tried to follow the plot but Brian’s thigh against his and their hands brushing together distracted him enough so that he completely lost track of what was happening on the screen. It was Brian, who eventually reached for his hand and tangled their fingers together.   
By the end of the movie, John was half asleep on Brian’s shoulder. He blamed the drowsiness on the wine. It wasn’t how he imagined the evening to go but he had no complaints. Brian’s arm was heavy but comfortable around his waist, he was warm and smelled faintly like pine. John could stay there for hours. Of course, that wasn’t how it worked and Brian eventually moved and he could not do anything than whine quietly. 

“Sh, Deaks, I’ve got you. Off to bed with you.” 

Brian managed to pick him up with barely any struggles and carried him into his bedroom, where he laid him into bed and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. John managed to grab his arm before he could leave. 

“Stay with me? Please?” 

“That’s the wine speaking.”

He looked up at Brian, who was standing over him with an amused and fond smile on his face. John pulled gently but he didn’t budge. 

“Maybe. But I still want to sleep with you.” John’s eyes widened at the same time as Brian’s once he got what he just implied and he immediately shot upright. “Sleep like in ‘sleep in the same bed’ not, uh, sleep with you. I- um, we-“

“Okay. Do you want to sleep in your pants?” 

John blushed again but got off the bed and undressed to his briefs and a loose shirt. Since Brian had no sleep wear at John’s, he borrowed him a shirt. It left his midriff exposed and the arms were too short but John found it endearing. They climbed back into bed together and for a moment they laid awkwardly next to each other, then John scooted closer. Immediately, Brian opened his arms and pulled him toward so they faced each other and their legs were tangled together.   
Brian was patting his hair and John sighed happily and snuggled into the nook between his neck and shoulder. 

“Can I kiss you?” Brian whispered. 

“I’d like that, yes.” 

His lips were slightly chapped but warm and Brian kissed with a calm confidence that left him trembling and yearning for more. He did pull back after a moment, though, smiled at Brian and then rested his head on his chest. It was easy falling asleep like this. 

John had been a bit stupid for being so nervous. It had all worked out perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @deaky-disco-queen


End file.
